1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product placement, and more particularly, to a system for identifying product placement props in a scene with one or more cameras equipped with radio frequency identification (RFID) readers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of recording devices and the downloading of audio/video (A/V) content from the Internet in the home has become an increasing concern for advertising and programming executives. The ability to record a program for later viewing, generally allows the viewer to skip or eliminate commercial breaks. The elimination of commercials acts as a disincentive for advertisers to place televised advertisements, and lowers fees paid to programmers. In an effort to get advertised products noticed by viewers, who either skip or tune out commercials, advertisers are increasingly relying on product placement in the backgrounds of various scenes in television programming and feature films. However, as the number of product placements increase, advertisers are requiring improved feedback about the airtime their products are receiving, and if a particular product placement was effective.